


The boy next door

by Saphirsilber



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirsilber/pseuds/Saphirsilber
Summary: Fate seems to hate Jaemin as he keeps embarrassing himself in front of their cute new neighbor.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	The boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this adorable short story in my drafts and thought I would share it with you.  
> As always, stay safe and have a great day,  
> ~ Saphirsilber

**The boy** **next door**

**___**

Renjun already rang the doorbell twice since he left to get some groceries, the first time because he forgot a bag, the second time because he forgot his wallet, literally the only two things you need to go grocery shopping. 

The problem is their front door is broken or more precisely, the security code thing is and neither of them can find the key (it’s the 21st century, who uses keys?), which means one of them has to be home all the time to let the other one in. It’s not an ideal solution but it‘ll work until somebody comes to fix it next week.

But, when the doorbell rings for the third time, Jaemin is in the shower and about to lose his mind, because this is the third time within the last twenty minutes that he has to get out of the shower, grab the next available towel and hurry to the door before Renjun decides to go completely nuts with their doorbell. The parkett is getting slippery from all the water and Jaemin's mood worse with every time he has to leave the shower and this time, he even has a bit of shampoo left in his hair. And Renjun usually is an okay roommate but right now, Jaemin could strangle him. 

„Renjun, I swear to god, if you don’t-“, Jaemin interrupts himself after aggressively pulling the door open. It’s not Renjun. It’s a very attractive boy in a baby blue hoodie with round glasses on his adorable nose and a package in his hands. Fuck, Jaemin has a weakness for cute boys with glasses. 

„Uh, hello?“, the boy says, obviously confused about Jaemin‘s lack of clothes. He’s blushing a bit and Jaemin hopes that it’s because of his incredibly sexy body and not because of the embarrassing hello kitty towel (thanks, Renjun). „Is this a bad time?“

It is, Jaemin is naked and wet and freezing in their doorway and a small puddle is forming where water drops onto their nice wooden floor. „It’s not, how can I help you?“, he asks and smiles a hopefully bright smile.  _ Don’t fuck this up, Jaemin, he is the hottest dude you saw in ages.  _

„I’m Jeno, I just moved in across the hallway and you are- uh, very naked but also hopefully Renjun‘s flatmate?“, the cute boy- Jeno- pushes his glasses back up. 

And right, now it all makes sense. Jaemin remembers the cookies Renjun and he ate a few days ago, a gift from their new neighbor. 

„Yep, that’s me, I‘m Jaemin, nice to meet you“, he says and offers his hand to their new neighbor.  _ Be cool Jaemin, be smooth _ . Only that one of his hands is occupied with holding the door open and the other one with holding the towel around his waist and Jaemin might have forgotten about that, because the next thing he knows is that his towel is on the ground. 

Jeno makes a sound that’s something between a shriek and a huff and Jaemin bows down to pick up his abandoned towel from the ground. 

„Sorry, I‘m so sorry“, he says and tries to hide his dignity behind the door and the towel. „I swear, I‘m not an exhibitionist, it’s just that Renjun went grocery shopping and he already came back twice and our door is broken and I wasn’t really expecting a cute boy- fuck I mean anyone else but him, ugh, oh my god I swear I‘m not a creep, I‘m sorry“, he rambles and with every word that leaves his mouth, Jeno’s blush deepens. 

„I-It’s okay“, he stutters and bends down to put the package on the floor. „I ordered a bunch of things online and one of the packages in my mailbox had Renjun‘s name on it, so I‘ll just place it right here and you can come out and pick it up when you’re wearing clothes“. 

„Okay yeah, thanks Jeno“, Jaemin says and fights the urge to die right here on this spot. 

„Have a nice day“, Jeno says and basically flees across the hallway into his own apartment. 

Jaemin shuts the door and groans.  _ Real smooth, Jaemin _ , he thinks. 

It takes another ten minutes until the doorbell rings again and when Jaemin opens it this time, he’s wearing clothes but it doesn’t matter anyways. It’s just Renjun, who pushes past Jaemin without a greeting, instead he’s complaining about the almost blind lady in front of him at the store. 

Jaemin couldn’t care less, he leans on the doorframe of their kitchen and watches how Renjun puts their groceries away, arms crossed. 

„I met our new neighbor“, he says. 

„Who? Oh Jeno from next door, right“

„Yeah, Jeno from next door“, Jaemin hops onto the counter. „Guess you just accidentally forgot to mention that he’s super cute“. 

„He is?“, Renjun asks and takes out a spoon. 

„He is“, Jaemin confirms. 

🌿

The next time that Jaemin meets their cute neighbor is a few days later. Renjun finally found one of their keys, so they don’t have to worry about getting locked out of their apartment anymore and Donghyuk is having one of his fancy brunches. Donghyuk makes the best pancakes and Mark, his roommate, makes an okay-ish omelette that sometimes isn’t even burned badly and it’s free food so obviously, it doesn’t take a lot to convince Jaemin and Renjun to come. 

Jaemin was out last night, he got wasted and fucked by a hot guy, so naturally, he’s a hungover mess today. He knows that despite the shower he took, there’s still glitter in his hair, there are bruises on his neck and dark circles under his eyes but that’s okay. It’s just Donghyuk they’re visiting and not his fucking grandma, so why dress up? Donghyuk doesn’t mind him showing up in sweatpants and a shirt with tomato stains on it. 

But just because the world hates him, they run into Jeno as soon as he and Renjun step out of their door. 

„Hey Jeno“, Renjun greets and Jaemin’s head jerks up. 

And oh boy, he was not prepared for the sight in front of him. Jeno is wearing a suit, his glasses are gone but his hair is styled and his shirt is rolled up to his elbows and wow, he’s fucking hot. Oh shit, Jaemin is drooling. 

„Hi Renjun, good to see you“, Jeno says and sends him a smile and god, if that cute eye smile isn’t the most beautiful thing Jaemin ever laid his eyes on. „And good to see you, Jaemin“, Jeno makes a little pause. „With actual clothes on and not naked- uh, yeah“. 

Renjun raises an eyebrow at him and shoots him a strange look. 

„Ha, right“, Jaemin awkwardly chuckles and looks down to where grey, worn out sweatpants are covering his legs. Great, now Jeno’s first impressions are him naked with a fucking hello kitty towel and him hungover in a dirty t-shirt. „You look good- I mean you’re dressed fancy“. 

Jeno mirrors Jaemin and looks down his own body, as if his outfit somehow magically changed. „These are just my work clothes though?“, he looks endearingly confused. „But thanks, you dressed… well, you’re dressed“. 

Technically, that’s progress as well but Jaemin really wished he wouldn’t look as fucked up as he does right now. He feels like he should make a funny comment or some kind of joke, but his head is empty and he blames the alcohol (even though he knows it’s because of Jeno’s ridiculously attractive arms and hands in this shirt and what the fuck, those are  _ arms _ , they’re not supposed to be that sexy). 

„Alright“, Renjun says and his suspicions gaze is going back and forth between Jaemin and Jeno, like a ping pong ball in an intensive match. 

„I’m running late“, Jeno says and takes a step forward. „Have a nice day!“

Jaemin isn‘t even fast enough to reply with the obligatory „you too“ before Jeno is around the next corner. 

Renjun slowly turns towards him. „What the fuck was that?“

🌿

It takes another week until Jaemin sees Jeno again. It’s on their small balcony that happens to be next to Jeno’s balcony and Jaemin is watering his tomatoes when Jeno‘s door opens. 

Jaemin holds in his breath and quickly checks his clothes. He‘s wearing jeans, good, he‘s wearing a shirt, good, none of his clothes is dirty and he doesn’t look completely fucked up,  _ very good _ . 

„Oh, good morning Jaemin“, Jeno says when he notices him and sends him one of his adorable eye smiles. He’s carrying a small tray with a steaming hot coffee and a delicious looking croissant on a plate next to it. 

„Hey Jeno“, Jaemin greets and subtly tries to fix his hair. „What a nice day, isn’t it?“

„It is“, Jeno agrees and sets down the tray on a cute coffee table. „It’s about to get really hot“. 

Jaemin can’t help the blush that spreads over his cheeks. He knows that Jeno referred to the weather but damn, it  _ is _ about to get hot with Jeno looking like that on the balcony next to him. 

„Is it?“, Jaemin asks and a cheeky smile finds its way to his face. „I haven’t even taken off my shirt yet“. He leans against Renjun‘s balcony box, hoping to look relaxed and casual. 

Be cool, Jaemin thinks. This is easy, you’re wearing clothes and you can flirt like Casanova. 

Jeno laughs at that. „Are you about to get naked again?“, he asks, reminding Jaemin once again about the shower incident. Thankfully, Jaemin is almost past a point where he’s humiliated by the memory of him standing naked in the hallway, so the blushing is reduced to a minimum. 

„Would you stay if I was?“, Jaemin replies, crooking an eyebrow. „That croissant looks delicious but I bet it’s not as delicious my-“

Jaemin doesn‘t get to finish because the balcony box underneath his elbow suddenly doesn’t give him any kind of support anymore, causing him to stumble and Jaemin reacts too late to grab onto the railing. Before he can even realize what’s going on, he’s on the floor, next to the supid balcony box that broke off. 

„Are you okay?“, with two steps Jeno is leaning over his balcony, shooting Jaemin a concerned look. 

Great, this didn’t work out at all for him. 

Jaemin quickly tries to get up again, without flinching and blushing too hard. It’s a lot more difficult than it sounds and ugh, awesome, on top of falling to the ground in front of Jeno, his clothes now are dirty again because there’s earth all over him. 

„I’m good“, he quickly reassures. That’s it, he thinks. Jaemin can only take so much humiliation in front of a pretty boy and his limit is definitely reached. „I need to go, help Renjun uh, in the kitchen? Yeah, we’re making breakfast and all that and he needs help, I can hear him calling so bye Jeno“.

Jaemin is quick to slip through the glass door. Oh god, why does fate hate him so much? He thumbs the back of his head against the now closed door. Renjun is still asleep and even if he wasn’t, he would never be in the kitchen making them breakfast but Jeno doesn’t need to know that. Jeno, god dammit, how does Jaemin manage to embarrass himself every time they see each other? He’s a smooth guy, for fucks sake!

Right as he thinks that, he realizes that he’s still standing behind the glass door and that Jeno is still standing on his balcony and that he can still see him, oh shit. Jeno sends him an usure wave before Jaemin basically throws himself forward, out of Jeno’s eyesight. 

„Oh no“, Jaemin whispers. Now Jeno definitely thinks that he’s a weirdo. 

🌿

„Jeno is coming over for dinner tonight“, Renjun tells him. Of course, he doesn’t just tell him this sensitive piece of information any time, no. Jaemin is laying with his head down and his feet up on the couch, chips and popcorn surrounding him and the Lord of the Rings playing on their TV. 

„What?“, Jaemin asks because he doesn’t think he hears Renjun correctly. 

„Jeno is coming over for dinner tonight“, Renjun repeats and oh no, Jaemin  _ did _ hear him correctly. 

„You’re telling me this now?“, Jaemin shrieks and tries to untangle himself from the countless blankets and pillows. 

„You were having- and I quote- „me-time on the couch“ and asked me specifically not to disturb you before 5pm“, Renjun says and turns around so he doesn't have to witness Jaemin’s embarrassing fight with the pillows. 

„When is he coming over? Renjun I look like a mess but not like a hot one“, Jaemin fanatically paces around the room, picking up empty Red Bull cans and his socks that he had carelessly thrown on the floor earlier. 

„I don’t know“, Renjun shrugs and looks at his watch. „Maybe in about half an hour?“

„Renjun!“, Jaemin shrieks again and quickly pushes past his roommate. „I have to shower, do my hair, get my makeup done and put on a hot outfit within thirty minutes? Why couldn’t you tell me earlier?“

„You stuck a sign on the door that said „Renjun if you enter this room I will kill you and all of your succulents“, what was I supposed to do?“, Renjun defensively holds his hands up. 

„Whatever, hurry up and help me“, Jaemin calls out from the bathroom. 

Thirty minutes later, Jaemin managed to shower, put on clean clothes, tame his hair and smudge his makeup only minimally. He’s pretty proud of himself when the doorbell rings and he’s wearing actual pants and looks presentable. 

„Hey Jeno“, Jaemin greets as he opens the door and hopes that he looks very cool and very casual while doing so. 

„Hey Jaemin“, Jeno says and steps through the door. He’s wearing one of his button downs again with his sleeves rolled up and damn, Jeno could choke him and Jaemin would thank him for doing so. 

„Jeno!“, Renjun enthusiastically greets their guest. „I’m so glad you could make it!“

„Me too, it smells delicious, Renjun“, Jeno smiles and Jaemin‘s knees get weak. God, this eyesmile. „I brought some wine, I hope you‘ll like it“

„Thank you“, Renjun takes the bottle from Jeno. „I‘ll put it in the fridge. Jaemin can show you our living room, we have our table there“. 

It takes a kick from Renjun against his shine for Jaemin to snap back into reality and stop daydreaming about Jeno’s very pretty hands (Jaemin didn’t know he had a thing for hands but wow. Jeno is stunning). 

„Yeah, yeah, the living room, right“, he stutters. „This way“. 

Jaemin leads Jeno into their living room and subtly kicks another empty can underneath the couch. Jeno doesn‘t have to know that he spent the last eight hours rolled up into blankets on the couch, surviving on nothing but chips and popcorn and energy drinks. 

They take a seat and Jeno compliments their furniture and Jaemin replies that Renjun has quite an eyes for aesthetics. They end up in a discussion about IKEA and Europe and Jaemin actually manages not to embarrass himself for once. Jeno even laughs at his joke (What's the difference between Tinder and Ikea? -One night stands last longer) despite the fact that it was one of Jaemin’s weaker ones. 

It all goes very, very well until Renjun comes in again, balancing three plates of soup on a trace. 

„Be careful, it’s hot“, Renjun warns as he puts Jaemin’s bowl down in front of him. 

„That’s not the only thing that‘s hot on this table“, Jaemin says and puts his elbow on the table, about to place his face in his palm, looking dreamily at Jeno. „Because I- oh fuck, shit shit shit!“

Pain shoots from Jaemin’s lap through his entire body as hot soup soaks his pants. Jaemin‘s elbow had not been resting on the table but on the edge of his plate and when Jaemin had put his head into his palms, it had tipped over, splashing Renjun’s hot soup all over his lap before Jaemin could deliver his punchline. 

„Ow, ow, ow“, Jaemin shoots up from his chair, wiggling his body in a very weird dance in a desperate attempt to ease his pain. It’s not working. 

„Take off your pants!“, Jeno screeches right as Renjun comes running into the living room, three wine glasses in his hands that he promptly empties all over Jaemin’s lap as well. 

„Argh! What the fuck, Renjun!“, Jaemin shouts over the pain, clutching onto his poor, soaked legs. 

„I’m sorry, I panicked!“, Renjun shouts back. 

„Ah, ah, it hurts!“, Jaemin thinks he’s going to black out from pain. 

„I fucking told you it was hot!“, Renjun insists but really, now is not the time, god dammit!

„Take off your pants“, Jeno screams over the chaos, his face as pale as the white napkins Renjun folded into small sea roses. 

It takes them five minutes until they manage to get Jaemin out of his skinny jeans and by the time they finally get to tear the fabric off him, Jaemin’s legs have a very unhealthy red color. 

„That doesn‘t look good“, Renjun says with furrowed eyebrows. 

„Oh really? I hadn’t noticed“, Jaemin growls through gritted teeth. He‘s not usually this rude to Renjun but he’s in very bad pain right now. 

„A Doctor should take a look at this“, Jeno says in a very serious voice, one that doesn’t leave room for objections. Not that Jaemin would object right now, his legs are not supposed to hurt so much and Jaemin would really like some painkillers please. „I‘ll drive you to the ER“. 

So this is how they spend their evening; Jeno drives Renjun and Jaemin to the ER and the three of them wait for almost an hour before a doctor has time to see Jaemin, all while Jaemin isn’t wearing any pants. Jaemin gets told that he has a first degree burn all over his lap and gets some cream he is supporting to apply thrice a day and some pain killers. On the way back Renjun jokes about him being lucky. „At least it wasn’t your dick, Jaemin“, he says. Jaemin doesn‘t feel like laughing. It’s almost 11pm when they arrive at home and the soup is cold by now. Jaemin excuses himself and buries himself under his blanket but even that hurts his stupid legs. 

Oh, why does fate hate Jaemin so much?

🌿 

The problem is, Jeno might be the cutest, prettiest, hottest and sexiest guy Jaemin ever laid his eyes on. So of course, he can’t just forget about his face, his hands, his smile, his everything. 

It’s sunday evening and usually, Jaemin would have been asleep by now but instead, he’s sitting in the living room, sulking over his hot new neighbor while said neighbor apparently is getting some on the other side of the wall. 

And yeah, Jaemin might be a bit of a masochist for listening but who could blame him when Jeno sounds like  _ that _ and it’s not his fault that on top of that Jeno left his balcony door open a bit, so Jaemin can hear everything from where he’s sitting on their couch. 

„Uh, fuck“, a loud groan sounds through the wall before the pace is getting picked up again, judging by the way the bed slamms against the wall. 

Gosh, Jeno has gone for almost an hour now and Jaemin needs to sleep but he also needs to hear more. He could just go and close their own balcony door, it would drown out at least some of the sounds Jeno makes but the problem is, Jaemin doesn’t want to. 

„Shit, shit, shit“, Jeno curses and then there’s some kind of slap followed by a whine. 

Jaemin is going to hell for this, he knows but god, Jeno sounds really fucking hot. 

„Fuck, you stupid bitch just do already what I want you to do“, there’s another bang, followed by a sigh. „You’re not making this easy for the both of us and I really don’t want to break you, so let’s just start over, shall we?“

God, Jeno could break him in half and Jaemin wouldn’t complain, that’s for sure. There is some creaking, some shuffling and then another groan. 

„It won’t fit!“, Jeno curses. „Why won‘t it fit?“

Jesus fuck, it doesn‘t fit? What kind of monster cock does Jeno have?

„The fuck are you doing?“

Jaemin shrieks embarrassingly high when Renjun unexpectedly turns on the light in their dark living room. 

For a brief moment, Jaemin just stares in shock at his flatmate until Jeno thinks that this is a good idea for a few hard thrusts that send the bed so harshly into the wall that Jaemin thinks he’s going to break it. 

„Fuck, ah, fuck, fuck, fuck-“

„Oh my god, you’re listening to Jeno boning someone on the other side of his wall“, Renjun realizes and Jaemin can feel his face burning. 

„It’s not my fault that they’re so loud!“, Jaemin protests angrily, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

„Who‘s the voyeur now, Jaemin?“, Renjun mocks. 

„I’m not-“, Jaemin interrupts himself after a particularly loud groan. „I was complaining about the noise. People want to sleep, you know. If this continues, I swear I‘m going over there and-“

„And beg Jeno to let you suck his cock?“

„Fuck you!“

Renjun snickers. „Bet you wish you were the one Jeno fucked right now“, he grins from one ear to another and Jaemin wants to slap him. 

„I‘m going over and ask them to tone it down“, Jaemin is about to push himself up to escape Renjun‘s prying eyes into his room but his friend stops him. 

„Not if we fuck louder than them“, Renjun sends him a wicked smile and Jaemin thinks he lost his mind completely. „Not literally“, Renjun rolls his eyes and then stands up on the couch, starting to bang against the wall himself. „Oh Jaemin yes, fuck me harder, oh god, deeper Jaemin, deeper!“

„What are you doing?“, Jaemin whisper-yells and drags Renjun away from the wall. „Stop it, he‘s going to think that I‘m getting it on with someone like you!“

„Geez“, Renjun rolls his eyes. „Thanks for the compliment, bastard“. 

„I’m going to ask him to keep it down a bit, so I can finally sleep“

„Sure, but maybe don‘t show him your dick. Again“. 

Jaemin‘s heart is pounding way too hard against his ribcage as he‘s standing in the hallway. He’s suddenly very aware of his pink pyjamas and wishes he would have changed into something nicer but it’s too late now. 

_ Breathe, Jaemin. Don‘t be such a pussy.  _

With shaking hands, he rings the door. 

„Hi Jaemin, you‘re still awake? It’s the middle of the night“, Jeno is wearing grey sweatpants and a tight fitted t-shirt. At least he’s wearing clothes even though his hair is messed up. 

„Yeah“, he breathes out. „I can’t sleep“. 

Jeno looks at him a bit unsure. 

„I mean I can’t sleep because of you“, Jaemin clarifies, only to notice that his choice of words doesn’t really make it any better. 

„Oh?“, Jeno asks, scrunching his nose in adorable confusion. Jaemin takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

„Can you guys maybe keep it down a bit?“, he rushes out. „You‘ve been going at it for hours- which is kinda impressive, not gonna lie- I mean not that I was thinking about it- you- in that context- but like I can’t sleep and maybe if you could just finish real quick, that would be great, yeah“. 

Now Jeno looks even more confused. 

„Going for hours- oh my god, no, I’m alone“, he quickly assures and Wow Jeno sounds like  _ that _ when he’s going solo what the fuck? That should be illegal but also it’s very hot- don’t think about it Jaemin, no. Don’t pop a boner in the middle of the hallway. 

„I mean I didn’t- you know“, Jeno gestures down to his crotch area. „Oh man, this is embarrassing. I wasn’t masturbating, okay? I was trying to build my closet but nothing seems to fit and the instructions are trash so yeah. I‘m sorry, I didn’t realize how loud I was, I‘m going to stop now“. 

„Oh okay, that‘s cool- “, Jaemin interrupts himself. „Not that I think you don‘t deserve a good lay but I understand. Furniture is sometimes really nasty to build, I should know firsthand“. 

„Trust me, I don‘t sound like that when I‘m getting some dick- oh my god, this was so inappropriate, I‘m so sorry, please forget what I just said“, Jeno looks like he is about to slam the door shut and move to canada. 

„It’s fine, you saw my dick after all so we’re almost even now“, Jaemin shrugs and sends him an usure smile. 

Jeno laughs at that. „Anyways, I should go, take care of that bitch-closet“. 

„Do you want some help maybe?“, the words escape Jaemin‘s mouth before he can help it. „I’m- I happen to be a master at building furniture, I even got to build Renjun‘s IKEA bed without the instructions because he burnt them in a rage, so- I‘m pretty good at nailing“. 

„Are you sure, I don’t want to keep you up“

„I can’t sleep anyways“, he shrugs. 

„Okay, not gonna lie, I‘m kinda desperate for help right now, so please come in“, he steps aside, holding the door open for Jaemin to get in.

_ Yes _ , Jaemin thinks. This is about to become a good night. 


End file.
